Tears
by LycanthropicCloud
Summary: Done for 100 themes on DeviantArt. Zack is in his final hour and shares what is left of him with Cloud. I'm not good with summaries that catch the eye but, give a read for S&G. R&R is always appreciated.


**A/N: **This is basically my first time writing a fan fiction and sticking to it, it would really help if you could leave criticism or comments to help me improve. I usually draw so, writing is kind of strange. I know that this scene has been re-written over and over and over again, but, it just came out and I needed to write it, I'm sorry. So, I guess enjoy. I might be putting up more fan fiction if you like my stuff. Yeah...bye now!

**Warning:** If you don't like M/M or slash crap, move on, I've already read all of the anti-yaoi this anti-gay that and I really don't care.  
Besides, they're only kissing for Christ's sake... grow up.

**Pairing**: Zack/Cloud

He stared skyward, laying in the ever growing pool of his own blood, his vision lessening and his breathing lighter.

He was confused, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about this whole dying thing, in truth, he never really had to think about it.

It was semi peaceful but also frightening, but, more so in an adventurous way.

The sky blurred and became distorted through his tears and the thick blood seeping into his eyes from the cuts on his forehead. What a strange thing to see, something he once admired had become tainted, it was almost beautiful, almost something symbolic but, that was probably just from the blood loss.

There was movement and heavy breathing, the sound of something dragging, or crawling, and having a hard time with it from what he could tell. Suddenly there was a large shadow in his peripheral vision, he turned to look and saw that familiar pale face with cerulean eyes. A great burden was lifted off his shoulders and he seemed to be filled with relief as he breathed in.

"Well," he choked, "At least something good...came out of all of this...eh?" He let out a chuckle and instantly regretted doing so when a coughing fit wracked his body, causing more pain and more blood to ebb out.

The blond hunched his shoulders and lowered his head to hide the oncoming tears. "Zack..."

The now rag doll man flashed one of his trademark grins. "Nice to see your up and running...I was seriously starting to worry...'bout you. I knew...you'd come through,  
you never were one...to quit...chocobo head". Another coughing fit.

"Zack, don't talk...you're making it worse...". Cloud tried to find any way to help stop his friend from dying but could not think of anything helpful. His head hurt to the point where he could barely talk or speak but, he knew he was fine and Zack was dying. It was his fault.

"Cloud, we both know...there is no stopping this...I need you to listen..."

Zack reached out an arm and grabbed Cloud's head, pulling him down on to his bleeding chest.

"Hear this heart beating, listen to it, and remember...even when it stops, it used to beat, it was alive and it was something...that's all that matters...it has left an imprint on many lives through me. I was alive and I have done things. Others will remember, the world will remember, I want you to remember this...never forget." He took in a ragged breath. "Cloud, take it as mine...take what this has done and carry it with you...take me with you. Live for us both, laugh, cry, and enjoy life for us both. I wish,  
things could have...gone differently." Zack ruffled Cloud's hair weakly.

Cloud lay there, absorbing what he could, tears now running freely down his cheeks. "Z-Zack...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." He shook with each breath trying to hold back from breaking then and there.

"Cloud, don't be sorry...I'm glad we met, I'm glad for all the times we shared...the love we had and still will have...it's not your fault..." He let go of Cloud, letting his arm drop hard onto the mud and blood.

Cloud looked at him, looked into his eyes and saw that cheeriness and happiness that had never left him. Those eyes that had seen so much, but bot nearly enough for being so young.  
Those eyes he had seen show sadness, anger, happiness, love, caring, loss, so many things, always glowing with that beautiful toxic green. Those eyes he had fallen for so many times.  
They were starting to dull now.

He went closer to him, and kissed him. The taste of his blood, fear, and so many other things lingered with him, it was the taste of a fading life, fitting that it was bittersweet.

"Zack...I- I don't...", he sighed as more tears broke free.

"Hey now...don't worry...it may seem bad now, but, it'll get better, you'll see. Live for us, alright? Do what I can't do..." He smiled serenely. "Remember, that I love you...and others will love you, you will become...what you want and you will be happy...become happy, keep me in mind, I'll never leave your side...understand?".

Cloud nodded slowly, still in a mess, not wanting Zack to go, wishing for it but he knew there was no hope left. He ran back through Zack's words, scanning and rescanning, absorbing what he could the best he could.

"Well, I guess I have to go now...I'll see you around, Cloud..." He inhaled a final ragged breath and let go. He felt himself become lighter and lighter, ascending in a way. He felt his existence spread outside himself as he began to dissolve back into the Lifestream.

Cloud grabbed on to his dissolving body, sobs racking his form, barely breathing due to the pain and tears. He felt himself breaking, every sob was another crack in himself as another part of Zack was gone. He felt Zack's memories, emotions, pains, joys, life, go through and out of him as the tendrils formed and faded around him. Finally, there was nothing left. He held nothing in his arms. He sat there in silence. This shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have been like this. He didn't deserve to die, especially like this.

He looked towards the sky and yelled. He let his anger and sadness power it, he wanted to let the world know what it had done, he wanted it to feel what he felt, he wanted to tear and rend the sky, he wanted the world to disappear...he wanted him back. He just wanted him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours or so, he couldn't tell and didn't much care, he stood with the Buster sword in hand. He turned to head towards Midgar, to finish their journey.

"Goodnight, Zack...". He couldn't, wouldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

He started walking, carrying the heavy request, his eyes burning furiously with tears, hatred, wrath, and melancholy. He was broken, and slowly, Mother began to fix him, so he could get his revenge.

End

Thanks for reading it all, if you did, please leave a review, if you can.


End file.
